


Child of doom

by rarsa_black



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cat, Fluff, Funny, Harringrove, M/M, Scared Steve, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarsa_black/pseuds/rarsa_black
Summary: Billy brings a cat to Steve’s house, Steve doesn’t appreciate it.





	Child of doom

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a little something I wrote instead of studying like a normal person, since it’s too small I was gonna post it only on tumblr (RarsaBlack) but I got bored this is just so I have something to do. This was quick and unedited enjoy!

When Billy got inside the Harrington household he found Steve in the kitchen cooking dinner. He groaned in a low voice knowing that it had vegetables. Fortunately, Steve didn’t hear him. If he did he would have given Billy double the amount for complaining, he was a monster!

 

”Hey” Billy greeted.

 

”Hi, I'm almost done. Can you set the table please.” Steve asked.

 

Steve stood there with his back to him chopping something Billy couldn’t see. He was wearing one of his shirts, a shirt he was wondering where it disappeared to. The shirt was baggy on him, it swallowed his thin frame and if possible made him look smaller. Billy's heart swelled at the sight, seeing Steve in something that belonged to him filled his heart with so many feelings, good feelings, the Kind you get when you’re high. He feels floaty inside.

 

 

“Just a minute. look here pretty boy, see what I found!” Billy said excitedly.

 

“What?” Steve asked not turning to face his boyfriend too focused on cutting the carrots and not his fingers. No matter how good of a cook he is, never had he gotten out of the kitchen uninjured.

 

“I found it on the way here. This little guy seemed lost, or maybe he doesn’t have a family. We coul-“

 

_Meow_

 

Steve jumped dropping the knife in his hands to the floor. He turned around in a heartbeat eyes widening. There, not far enough was Billy standing with a stupid grin on his perfect face and a small kitten in his hands. The cat had yellowish brown eyes and a colourful fur of black, brown and white spots. It had a small round face and ears and whiskers that were both big compared to its small body. To anyone else, the kitten looked cute, adorable even. To Steve? It looked like Satan child of doom.

 

 

“Take it out,” Steve whispered breathlessly trying not to panic. Ever since the demodogs, any animal that walked on all four scared the shit out of him, it terrified him.

 

 

“What?” Billy asked too busy petting the kitten to pick up on the sudden change in the atmosphere.

 

“Take it out of here Billy.” He said more clearly now. Steve took several steps back. They were painfully slow and careful. He was afraid that any sudden movements would distress the creature and make it launch at him. Steve’s breathing was quick, almost panting and his eyes were wide and panicked.

 

 

Billy smirked mischievously. “Oh, don’t tell me you’re afraid of a small harmless kitten, Harrington?” He teased as he walked closer to his boyfriend.

 

 

No, Steve was not afraid. He was petrified, horrified, terrified, you name it!

 

 

“Billy I’m not kidding, take that thing out of here!” Steve warned backing away from Billy. He had this spark in his blue eyes, he was going to mess with him Steve knew it.

 

 

“Dude come on it’s just a kitten!” Billy protested.

 

“Just a kitten? That’s a demon straight out of hell. Send it back to where it fucking came from!” Steve yelled. He was getting upset now. He could feel his chest tightening as if the weight of the word was on top of him. The fast pace of his breathing did nothing to fill his lungs with oxygen. A small layer of sweat covered his skin, he’ll have a full panic attack if that thing gets closer.

 

 

 

It was an irrational thought, stupid really but Steve couldn’t help it. All he sees when he looks at the animal is a baby demodog ready to eat him alive.

 

 

The cat meowed biting on Billy's finger with its harmless baby teeth, nevertheless, it made Steve winced. It sounded nothing like the monstrous shrike of the demodog but it still made him jump.

 

Billy was getting closer trapping Steve between the fridge and the counter. He couldn’t breathe anymore, his eyes were wet with unshed tears. The Californian boy was teasing him not realising the fear he’s setting in Steve’s heart. He can feel the nightmares coming, loaning to hunt him again. Pictures of dead bodies and monsters filled his head. Steve could almost feel their pointy sharp teeth tearing open his flesh, shortening his miserable life and ending it.

 

 

Steve placed his two index fingers one in each ear blocking away any sound as if it’ll keep him safe, make the devil any less real. He closed into himself making his body seem smaller hoping he'd disappeared.

 

“Billy please take it away,” Steve whispered as silent tears ran down his cheeks. His breathing was extremely quick and his face appeared pale. Steve felt light-headed, on the edge of passing out.

 

Billy, only now picking up on the changes and obvious signs of distress visual on his boyfriends face cursed under his breath.

 

“Yeah, okay, okay.” He rushed for the door.

 

 

Outside, Billy pleased the kitten beside his car hoping that it’ll still be there when he comes out again.

 

“Look here kitty, I’m going back in but you stay here-“ he pointed at the area surrounding his car “If I come out and you’re not there I can’t find you a home, okay?”

 

 

The kitten meowed and Billy took it as a sign of understanding.

 

“Good Cat!” Billy praised petting it one more time. It purred melting at the attention it’s receiving. The kitten pushed its head against his hand asking for more.

 

“Sorry, kitty. I need to go back in and take care of my boyfriend, you really scared him.” Billy apologised saying the last part accusingly. He petted it one more time for good measures and walked back into the house.

 

“Steve?” Billy called upon interning the house.

 

“Here.”

 

Steve was in the living room, sitting on the sofa with red-rimmed eyes and dropped shoulders. Billy felt guilty, he didn’t realise how scared his boyfriend was. Steve Harrington afraid of a cat? Who would have guessed?

 

 

“I’m sorry,” Billy said sitting next to him bringing Steve’s to his chest kissing his head.

 

 

”It’s okay, you didn’t know. For next time though, I'm putting poison in your food.” Steve threatened playfully snuggling into his boyfriend embrace. He was still shaken up and he couldn’t lie he might have plotted Billy’s death for the minute he was out but he’s fine as long as Billy holds him.

 

 

“Oh, really? Who’s going to protect you then princesses?” Billy teased.

 

“I can protect myself,” Steve said.

 

“Ehnt! Wrong answer. Try again!” Billy said trying to mimic the sound of “wrong answer” buzzer.

 

“You?” Steve questioned hesitantly.

 

“Ding, ding we have a winner!”

 

Steve threw his head back laughing at his boyfriend silliness.

 

“Now tell me, how am I going to protect you if I’m dead? Killed by my one and only true love, what a tragedy!” Billy says dramatically.

 

Steve frowned. “You can’t!” He cried.

“So so you can’t poison me, pretty boy.”

 

“I’ll go with plan B then,” Steve said smirking at his boyfriend.

 

“Enlighten me,” Billy said amused.

 

”I’ll make you my slave!” Steve said smiling.

For a moment Billy was taken back processing other meanings to the word he was sure Steve hadn’t meant. Then he grinned amused at his boy's innocence.

 

”Do you even hear the words you say?” he asked.

 

”Yes, why?” Steve asked confused.

 

”Nothing just asking,” Billy smirked, deciding to keep the joke to himself. He stood up from the sofa and let Steve fall into a laying position. He looked at him and smiled. ”How about we order pizza and watch a movie, huh?”

 

”Perfect,” Steve whispered looking at Billy with eyes full of love.

 

Billy grinned, happy that Steve forgot about the chopped vegetables in the kitchen.


End file.
